


White Knuckle Ride

by abyssobrotulaCronos



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bathroom Sex, M/M, PWP, Semi-Public Sex, highschool au maybe you can imagine what you want, ok sorry i know this isn't even a thing but they're like 17, they're not THAT underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 04:31:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abyssobrotulaCronos/pseuds/abyssobrotulaCronos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noiz gets bored and has a better idea than showing off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Knuckle Ride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xvnu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xvnu/gifts).



> This was a giftfic and I'm not that fond of this shit. But have fun!

The sound is too loud for you to actually hear what Koujaku is saying about Aoba's rage fit. Aoba is a brat, you thought everyone had this settled. Throwing a tantrum over your fuckbuddy when he has his own (handsome, tanned, delicious jock of a) boyfriend? It's alright that it's his best friend and he doesn't like you, but you found the whole situation to be really amusing and provoking him sure gave you a lot of joy. Gave. Now you're just bored, a bit drunk, really horny and not giving a shit. You're all about the way Koujaku's shirt is clinging to his strong body and his hands hold you by the waist. His hair is not tied up for a change and you really appreciate it, because it falls down his shoulders and have a good silk texture against your fingers; you'd love to pull on it tonight.

You laugh to pretend you understood, but in fact you're just half-hard and your little show towards Aoba is now in the back of your mind, for you just really want to get off. You don't really know if Koujaku is the kind of person who does it in big parties like this, with all his friends and acquaintances, and mainly with you as a partner. Sure, he brought you, but he has this reputation you always scowl at that he's really faithful to and your fame is not the best one in the world. Maybe he wants to be respectful to Aoba, maybe he wants to be respectful to himself, maybe... Maybe he just needs a hint.

You lean in and squeeze a good amount of strands in your hand, your mouth goes straight to his ear as you lick it. "Let's fuck."

He tenses and everything happens really quick. He stops for a second, grip tightening and you're almost sure you're gonna get a string of reasons why this is immoral and filthy. But then you don't and he's suddenly pulling you into the bathroom and closing the door behind him and making you lean against the sink. Koujaku kisses you once, twice, thrice before lifting you up by the legs and making you open them to welcome him. His heat, if something, it is vicious and you're soon pressed up against him and grinding and digging your heel on his thigh to force him to rub his hardening pelvis into yours.

The outside music is loud but muffled and you can hear drunken laughter and glass touching, the inside is all about ruffling clothes and messing hair and licking, biting, sucking on skin. You like a lot when he bites you, it's something that you're really into, all this pain stuff. Sometimes you want him to go on forever, ripping skin apart, drawing blood out, making you ache for weeks an end. You haven't got enough heart to ask him, but someday you will have and with some luck he won't be in complete denial. For now, being bitten and having marks all over your body the next days is enough. Koujaku fits his hand in between you two and he rubs your erection with a firm hand, your dick twitches several times from his touch and usually you fight with him for power, you try to take control. It's rare to manage, but tonight you're not feeling like it, everything sounds like a cool idea when you're smashed. In fact, kneeling down to suck his dick is a motherfucking fine idea. So you do that. You shove him against the wall and stares at his hazel eyes the whole time while you undo his belt and zipper and go down like a pro on his dick. It twitches and drips precum a lot, you can't help but laugh at how much he's turned on, his fingers bury inside your hair and he's panting hard.

You don't get to finish, he pulls your head away before that with a heavy "I'mgonnaCOME". You would have killed him if he had came before the real fun. Goooood boy. You prop up on your feet and just put your elbows on the sink, stretching your body back and rubbing your still clothed ass against his bare dick. The bathroom is very, very small and you have to make some miracle to move without elbowing him or something but somehow you manage and the position turns out to be exactly like you wanted.

"I've got no time to lose, come on," you growl, feeling his hands shove your pants down and fingers invade your mouth, seeking for some natural (and not that efficient) lube. But you don't particulary care, because you're drunk and horny. Probably you will regret it later, but it'll pay off. Koujaku's dick never disappointed you. Heh.

He's not gentle at all during prep and it doesn't change during penetration; it's fast and rough, his member pulses and stretches everything inside, it feels great, just the way you love it. His thrusts are all messed up in the beginning, then he starts fucking to the rhythm of the music, short spaces of time before prodding your prostate with the head of his cock, one hand holding your arm and the other puling at your hair. You're pretty sure you're moaning loud and maybe screaming his name. It doesn't make the slightest difference, the pumps of the song are strong, and Koujaku's too.

He pulls out and you're going to complain when he turns you around and presses you against the wall, holding your weight with his arms and ramming inside you again, over and over. You pull on his hair, claw at his back underneath his shirt, scream his name everytime that spot in special is hit. His mouth is very close to your ear, so you can listen to his groans and raggedy whispers of you name, of how he's gonna ravish you, even thought he's already doing that. You get lost inside the boom-boom-boom of the music and the constant explosion of stars Koujaku bursts into you, everything is too much right now; the booze in your blood, the bass, the amount of dick that's inside you. The mix of the three cause an interesting and not unpleasant at all sensation, it's dizzying and feels like a pool full of dope. Is it Tau v2 playing outside? You don't know, you don't care, as long as he keeps pounding to the rhythm everything is perfect and nothing hurts. Besides your rear tomorrow.

He keeps going stronger, faster, as the DJ turns the speakers up, you are convinced that you might cum without a single touch to your dick and you're right. It's the last straw when he bites on your lip hard enough to make you cringe and scream in pain, fingers digging into his nape, legs squeezing his torso and eyes closing shut in sudden urge for release.

"JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!" you roar when the orgasm hits you hard, limbs tightening and somehow Koujaku doesn't give a shit and doesn't stop, your oversensitive everything tingling and aching and you want to beg him to stop but you can't find your voice, it's lost somewhere between the current dubstep and the hot silky liquid that fills you in; Koujaku's cum. It spills inside and for a second you're worried about how the fuck you're gonna clean the mess of cum in your shirt, the mess of sperm in your ass and the red dots in your neck. It's very simple, you won't. He takes his time to breathe and slide out of you with a tired groan. Pants are worn in a hurry, you note the faint discomfort behind you but you don't allow it to bother you too much, it was fucking great.

Koujaku looks at you and smirks before handing you a roll of toilet paper, what a gentleman. You scorn and mutter a "thank you, mister" and proceed to wipe cum from yourself, in and out. When it's all the cleanest it can be, you dress too and unlock the door. He laughs when you drag him out by the belt and kiss him along the way. Your mouth must taste like his dick, but he doesn't mind this bit, instead pulling you close and kissing you against the wall just beside the bathroom's door. You two smell like sex and each other, it's a great smell to have, mostly when you're ntoxicated.

The music is now fucking loud and the voices as well, everything blinks and everyone is whether dancing or making out. In the back of your mind you remember Koujaku telling you Aoba had a twin brother who would appear tonight, but he's nowhere to be seen, even when you were outside you didn't see the boy. The fresh air of the dawn ventilates the party and no one has problems with the heat.

What are initially naive kisses, become a heated makeout session, but you're both too spent to get aroused again. Teenage boys for teenage boys, you're still not that sober, it's not gonna be that easy to get your dick up again, but you're fine like that, just kissing a bit and feeling the guy who just fucked you almost raw against the wall hold you in his arms. You're not a romantic guy, but experimenting such closeness after sex is nice, mostly because everyone you've ever had sex with threw you away after two or three night stands and never bothered to even ask your name. Not that you minded, you gave no fucks to them either. However, Koujaku is here and he didn't leave (yet), he calls you your name, he even brought you to (technically) meet his friends. He's too much of a good guy for you not to be impressed, even when he's getting drunk on cheap bars because of a unrequited love. Now that you stopped to think, that's pretty fucking nice, too. Aoba should give this guy all the credits for being there the whole time and never giving up on what he wanted.

Of course you understand Aoba's side, too. It's not his duty at all to like Koujaku back, mainly when he has his own boyfriend. But Koujaku gets you in a good way, because he lied and went to seek for comfort somewhere else instead giving the guy he loves trouble. You decide he deserves all the good things ever. You sigh internally and think, as you kiss him tenderly, hands touching his awesome hair and tongue prodding his, that you are definitely not one of them.


End file.
